SR150
The Static Revolver 150 (SR150) is a revolver designed not only to fire bullets at your target, but electrocute them as well. Skyller Skiesurge, son of Robotic Initiative forerunner Karol Skiesurge, invented and perfected the current Static Revolver mechanics as well as design. The gun consists of many indications of the cog-like design of Haven's industry, as well as the new electromechanical technology invented in the Robot Initiative, and uses a special chargeable bullet known as a “pulveriser”. The gun consists of four parts: the handle, the crank and charger (the C-2s), the base and assembly (the core), and the barrel. The Handle The handle is made of hardened copper and leather, and features a nice incline around where the fingers would rest which holds a semi-hard, gel-like, blue substance that creates a comfortable grip while still maintaining control. The Crank and Charger (the C-2s) The crank and charger are located off the base of the gun. The crank is a cog/gear in the back of the base that acts as the loader for the revolver. Rotating the cog towards the base rotates the assembly to the next three pulverisers. The charger is located on the top back of the base and is a small metal cylinder attached to a flap. If the flap is up, the electrical connection is incomplete and the SR150 will just fire normal bullets. If the flap is down, the cylinder inserts into the base itself, completes the electrical circuit, and charges up the bullets, starting from the top and working it's way down until all three have the maximum amount of static charge the pulverisers can hold. Keep in mind that if the safety is in, the circuit is broken and the SR can neither charge nor fire. The Base and Assembly (the Torso) The base and the assembly are located between the handle and the barrel. The base holds all the mechanics and circuitry that allow the SR150 to function. The assembly is located to the middle and left of the base. The assembly is a square belt that rotates when the crank is turned and holds three pulverisers on each side of the square. It can hold a total of twelve pulverisers at once. The assembly may jut out to the left quite noticeably, but Skiesurge Inventions felt it was a necessary protrusion to obtain easy access for refilling as well as the ability to hold more than just three bullets. The base also contains a safety on the front. When the safety button is pushed in, the gun will neither fire nor charge. A miniature smokestack to the front right of the base allows any extra heat or steam that builds up to be released out of the gun. The Barrel For the last explanation about the SR150 we'll take a look at the barrel. The barrel is about the same length as the base, and consists of three round pathways placed vertically that the pulverisers use to gain speed and accuracy before they shoot out the barrel of the gun towards their target. It is the only portion of the SR that is made of Dreamworld's unbreakable glass. Banned by Order of the Chief Pilot Recently, in a law passed by the new Chief Pilot Skridget Clank, all Skiesurge Inventions are to be held only by the government and it is illegal to either own or use any of the SR weapon brands. Category:Weapons Category:Haven Category:Skyller Skiesurge